we getJobs?
by darkangel78921
Summary: quiet peaeful day... not! what happens when the whole world finds out nations exists and the only ways to persuade them is to get jobs? " like totally...WHAAT? READ TO FIND OUT R&R MY FIRST FANFIC!RATED T FOR SOME COLOURFUL LANGUAGES!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is like my first time writing in fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy! Also, please R&R!

The story is about when people begin to notice that some people never age and get gets loads of cash when they mostly do nothing. Their bosses came up with something to let them blend in and convince everyone that there is no such thing as country personifications to hide their identities. ^-^

Enjoy~

…..

10:30 am-America

The American stirred from its sleep as his alarm clock went off which actually quite pissing him off to be awoken from his fabulous "hero dream".

Grumbling, and still wanting to sleep in knowing that there will be one pissed off Canadian if he sleeps in.

Not wanting to die an early death (cuz Matthew can be real scary when he snaps and bringing out sally could be the end of him).

"Dammnit, why does Mattie have to be so paranoid because of one thing?" Muttering to himself as he got dressed and start heading down towards the kitchen.

"Crud! I almost forgot about breakfast! I really wish liet was here to make me breakfast again. Making breakfast can be such a pain." As he fumbled around the kitchen for "awesome" ingredients to make his famously "awesome" breakfast, the Big Mac. After making a whole plate of heroes food, he plopped down in front of the TV to see if there is anything good on." click- soap opera-click-tree house-click-soap opera-click-drama-click-soap opera-click-soap opera-click-soap opera- damn, why isn't there anything good on?-click soap opera-click-soap opera-click-news.

At least watching the news is more fun than watching those crappy soap operas"

Munching after hamburger after hamburger, sitting there dully listening to some boring old until the next article came on which flicked his attention. Spitting out his entire awesome food because. Wiping off his spit and chewed pieces of his meal, he only managed two words out come out of his mouth.

"Oh Shit…"

….

World conference meeting-12:30pm

Muttering…

Panic….

It would have been a normal meeting like every other with the noise and all by this time everything just seems off and there is a huge wave of panic throughout the entire meeting room.

England and France were fighting more than usual and this time, not on the usual stuff. (Like who's better and Frances cough* perverted romance details and how he does all his ************….-_-'

Switzerland was polishing his guns and weapons and muttering about where to shoot the media and how they would die while Liechtenstein was trying to calm him down and prevent him from making any unnecessary fatalities. Belarus had both knives in her hands threatening to stab anyone who is associated with the media and who try to come near her brother and Russia was emitting more kolkolkols than usual scaring the hell out of Latvia bringing him to tears. Poland was complaining how can he get any more mini-skirts because of the damn media and Lithuania as usual was trying to solve the problem and to prevent Russia from sending Latvia to his early grave. Estonia was downloading over 100 security systems on his laptop, lovino was swearing in twelve different languages and trying to kill the "damn potato bastard" blaming it's his fault this happened , feli crying his head off like a maniac and Spain as usual was trying to prevent lovi from killing Ludwig. (Somehow still managed to keep a smile on his face.) Canada for some strange reason was noticed by more nations and Gilbert for god-knows-what-reason was sitting there enjoying himself as the nations bicker.

_**SILENCE! **_

Everyone turned their attention on the angry German nation.

"I know this matter has caused some problems for everyone, but everyone needs to come down and think this problem thoroughly."

"Some problem? SOME? You mean a shitload of problems you kraut git!"

"Now, now mon cher, calmez vous, will you?" Said the Frenchman patting the Englishman's back.

"Get your foul hands off of me you bloody frog!" Snarled England.

"Mais Mon Cher! Je suis- SHUUUUUT UUUP!"

All attention turned to the German nation once again.

"Ahem…"

Half of you might know about the situation seeing as the wreck you are right now, but those who don't k now what's going on, maybe this video will help you. He clicked the remote as the screen came to life.

…..

"_CNN LIVE REPORT"_

"Good morning everyone, my name is Helen and we have some urgent news that is flying across the country as we know it! Some people who look normal enough are not what they seem. They call themselves "nations" and people claim that they are immortal! Different sightings of them have been seen in the past and many old timers propose they haven't changed a bit since their great granddads were alive! When interrogating government officials about the "nations" identities, they tell us it is top secret and refuses to talk even a bit about it! People are baffled about this around the world and causing an uproar demanding to know the truth. Here is a live report from Sarah, now in Sicily Italy. "

"Thank you Helen, here I am with a local elder farmer here in Sicily and he has quite an interesting story to tell us."

"Thank you miss."

"Ever since I was a little boy, I loved my city and practically know everything about it. There is this man that lives nearby who is about 17-20 in a huge house going by the name Lovino Vargas or so he says. (Lovino winced at his named and quite a few countries were staring at him) He has fine ands and a twin brother that sticks to him wherever he goes by the name Feliciano Vargas. (Feli whimpered clinging to Ludwig even tighter.) I thought they were just some rich fellas at first but it got strange when I found out more. He doesn't seem to have a job and gets loads of money from the government. He owned a company, surely I would have found the name, but there wasn't any! He's always sick when there are natural disasters or economy failures but other than that, he's perfectly healthy! Some of his friends and families call him Romano or south Italy which makes it strange because why would anyone call a person by our countries name? But as years passed until I was a young man, he still looked the same as before! I thought he must have gotten plastic surgery but when I asked by father, he told me in his great granddads time, he still looked the same! Some centuries old paintings has his and his brother's face and signatures in it! He can't be over 1000 years old can he? He doesn't die of poison or any normal dieses or injuries that could kill normalhumans."

Last year when I just turned 78, I overheard his meeting with his companions in his house when I was sending tomatoes to him. He and his companions looked the same as before and they were calling each other country names like Russia, China, Belgium, north Italy, Spain, America, etc. But what perked me up the most was when they were talking about political stuff and them being countries!

These people aren't human and I believe there is each and every one of them representing each country! I wouldn't say they are demons, but we should watch out for these "nations". That is all.

Thank you Mr. Frachino. There are many people around the world with the same story. The country identifications we have so far are: Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams, Lovino Vargas, Feliciano Vargas, Antonio Feradez Carreido, Ivan Braginski, Kiku Honda, Wang Yao, Roderich Edelstein, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Vash Zwingli, and Lilli Zwingli also known as America, Canada, south Italy(Romano), north Italy, Spain, Russia, Japan, China, Austria, England, France, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. If there is anymore, contact us and we'll unravel this mystery. Thank you for listening, I am Helen Marsheal and have a nice day…

Ludwig turned off the TV and everyone was silent.

"What are we going to do now?" whispered Australia.

"I can like totally never show my face in public again!'

"Why don't we let England do his magic thingy and erase everyone's memory that we exist?" exclaimed America.

"Yes, and kill me in the process of doing because of all the energy do hamburger brain git!"

Once again, the room became into an uproar.

"SSHHHHHUUUTTT UUUPPP! "

"Our boss got something planned something to help us blend in with the humans and persuade them we don't exist." explained Germany.

"Then like totally what is it?"

"Well-er- you're not going to like the sound of it."

"Come on potato bastard, spit it out!"

"Our boss discussed about this and the best way to handle this is to communicate and blend in with the public like normal people doing normal things."

"No..." muttered Lithuania understanding what Germany means. "Please tell me it is not so."

"Just as you are afraid of."

"We all have to persuade them and get jobs."

Everyone in the room look wide-eye in shock like the life have been sucked out of them.

...

**thanks for reading!**

**chap two is coming out soon!**


	2. things aren't so bad right? not

Chapter 2 Things might not be so bad right?

"You got to be like totally kidding me right?" Poland face turned pale as his white mini skirt.

"Aiyah! I haven't had a job for around 1000 years! You can't expect me to walk in on a job with no worries aru!" China gripped his teacup so hard it shattered into pieces.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

Once again the room burst into complaints. "SHHUUUUT UUUPP PEEOOOPLLLE!"

Everyone turned their heads to the one who made that outburst. To everyone's surprise, it was S. Italy who made that which made even Germany and Russia to shut up and stare.

"Calm down already, it is not as bad as the world wars we had before right, so this is just a crumb of problem compared what we endured before."

"Like you would know…" muttered England sorrowfully his piercing green eyes staring at Lovino hard. Lovino sent one of his best death glares back emitting evil aura that would even make Russia jealous. That immediately shut him up and he stared down at his feet trying to avoid the angry Italian's glare.

S. Italy made his way up to the white board and pushed America aside forcing him back into his seat. He un-capped the marker and began to write something down. "Plans for job 'crisis' ".

"First off, we need to find a place with the largest amount of people" started Lovino. Everyone turned their eyes to China who sat there in his seat looking like he was forming an escape plan. "No! My boss restricted from having more than ten countries at my house (except for world conferences) until this December!" China burst from his seat piercing his stare into everyone's eyes. "Come on comrade, you do have the most people out of all of us" smiled Russia putting a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Absolutely not! Not what happened after the energy incident."

"Oh yeah! You mean the one when we had a drinking party and Gilbert got drunk and spilled beer on the power generator of Beijing?" exclaimed Alfred or was it Matthew?

"Hahaha, that was hilarious, and you sure had some cute chicks at your house buddy!" laughed shouted Gilbert.

"It was not! We were out of power for a week and it was a complete disaster aru!"

"Ok then, how about America? Is that fine with you?"asked Lovino.

Of course! The United states of mother fucking America will help you for sure because I'm the hero!" stated America excitedly.

"Fine then" He wrote down their location "the united states of (mother fucking) America. "What place then? It should be a university location since that is where most jobs are located and we have a better chance of persuading the students that personifications don't exist and we could blend in easily. Speaking of my brother and I, it should be a university realted to the arts of course"

Austria nodded his head in agreement.

"How about St Lucas and St Gerard University of the arts? I could persuade the headmaster to let us be the teachers there?" exclaimed America once more.

"Sure why not? That school it is then, watch out people the countries are coming!"

…

"Achoo!" sneezed the headmaster of St Lucas.

"What's wrong sir?" asked his secretary.

"I don't know, I have an ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen…."

…

Start of job day 1 English with England

Everyone bustled into their seats as class was going to start. The braced for their teacher, Mr Bundle wood to come him but in came someone else who was ten times younger than their teacher and their Headmaster tailing behind him.

"Class, this is your new English teacher, Mr Arthur Kirkland. Mr Kirkland is only two years older than you and he is extremely talented. Please treat him with respect" the Headmaster announced saying the last part a bit queasy while looking nervously at Arthur who was standing tall and proud.

After the announcement, he left the classroom in a hurry like the school was on fire.

"Hello class, Today is my first day here and if you have any questions then ask me" said Arthur smoothly. "Yes Tony?"

"Why are your eyebrows are a bit thick and how do you know my name?"

England's eyes twitched in irritation. "My eyebrows are normal for me and it is y duty to know everyone's names" hissed Arthur dangerously causing Tony to shudder in fear.

"Anyway, we shall start this class. The English language originated from our mother England and there are two kinds we speak. Yanks and proper English. The one we are speaking right now is yank. England continued on with his speech until it was almost the end of class. "For our first class, I'll be assigning you to find the differences between these types of English. Any questions? Yes, Adriane?"

"You are so hot teacher, but why are you so young?"stated Adriane dreamily along with the other girls nodding in agreement and some boys as well.

"I am a man of many talents and I have a vast knowledge more than you. I may appear to be young but I am intelligent. Now no more pish posh and all of you go to the next class. NOW!" Arthur shouted pointing out the door.

Everyone hurriedly left, and Arthur sighed falling back into his chair.

"This school is going to kill me before Alfred does with his stupidity."

Face desk*

…

**Sorry for not uploading this for a long time!**

**I didn't have much time and I was busy with exams, tests, and homework!**

**I'll update the next one soon since it is almost Christmas.**

**Chap 5 for the hunger hetalia games as well! Thanks for all the revieews1 LUV U ALL!**

**RXR!**


	3. cooking with canada

Cooking with Canada

"Where is the teacher? Isn't he like suppose to be here by now?"commented a student.

"I'm right here…"whispered Canada.

"Did you hear a buzzing noise?'

"It is me, your new cooking teacher." Replied Canada a bit louder.

"Hey, want to skip class since the teacher is not coming." Said a student to his girlfriend.

That just made Canada snap. No one is listening to him and they are deciding to skip class. They are so not going to get away with that. "LISTEN UP ALREADY! I'M RIGHT HERE ALL RIGHT AND STOP IGNORING ME! I'M NOT INVISIBLE AND STOP BEING SO IGNORANT! SACRE BLEU! ONE MORE PERSON THAT IGNORES ME WILL FIND THEMSELVES IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! I'M YOUR NEW TEACHER MATTHEW WILLIAMS SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Matthew threw a knife at the wall barely missing a student. Now everyone's attention was on him.

"I'm sorry for that but please no on ignore me. Let me introduce myself again. My name is Matthew Williams and I'm 19 ½ years old and I'm French/English Canadian." Matthew blushed making some boys whistle and girls snapping pictures with their camera.

"Today we're going to learn something easy, blueberry pancakes. Get out the ingredients and stuff you'll need written out on the bored and follow along with the ingredient sheet in front of you.

They followed along for quite a while but things don't go perfectly as always. "No! You don't put the maple syrup with the pancakes while frying it ! Don't fry the blueberries! Gaaah! Your whole pan is on fire! How the heck did you replace sugar with salt? Why the heck did you even think about putting pepper in it! No Vodka as well!"

This is how the pancakes turned out.

The German student put wursts in it making it taste more like hamburgers than pancakes.

The Russian student mixed vodka in from god knows where he got the vodka from in the very first place making the rating of the pancake go up. (a lot)

The English student completely burned the pancake and half the stove as well leaving it a blackened mess.

Some American students made them perfectly while some others put hamburger in it making it look disgusting based on how it probably tastes.

For some reason, the Japanese student added salted herring in making the pancakes salty instead of sweet also with a fishy taste. At least he enjoyed it. (He was also the student who added in salt instead of sugar)

The Greek student fell asleep halfway through making the pancakes and the Turkish student was bust drawing on the Greek's face and dipping his hand in warm water.

The Chinese, Canadian, French, and Italian students made perfect pancakes although some Italian students didn't really need to put tomato sauce and pasta in it causing the whole pancake look strange but smells delicious in a strange way.

Suddenly, the French and English student started to argue about the outcome of the food and the Chinese student was shouting at the Russian to stop groping him.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, to Matthew's relief, everyone rushed out and left Matthew alone in the classroom.

He went around the room marking the foods tasting them and looking at their appearance. Some he didn't bother tasting treasuring his life that he wouldn't die from some 'unique' creations.

He fell back into his chair finally relaxing until he was awoken by someone's voice. "Um, Mr Williams? I made these for you since it is your first day here and I thought it will be nice for you to have something." blushed the girl who was probably named Lucy (he didn't really remember anyone's name) and handed him a box with soup inside it.

'Thank you, that is very kind of you" smiled Matthew to his student (who was one year older than him).

The girl squeaked a quick "you're welcome" and dashed out of the room with a blush on her face rejoining her friends.

Matthew opened the box and it was stew with chunks of meat in it. "So sweet of her" chuckled Matthew to himself.

There was a card attached to the box and this is what it said, "I hope you enjoy this soup and I heard you like polar bears so I made it out of bear meat. Love Lucy."

His face drained of colour and dropped the card.

"kumajirou!"squeaked Canada.

"Who?"

…

**Chap two will be up soon! Read and Review !**


	4. PE with switzerland

P.E with Switzerland

"Agggghh, I hate P.E!" exclaimed a student lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I hope our P.E teacher will be nice unlike our other teacher who made us wash the toilets if we trip during class." Agreed his friend plopping down beside him.

"Guys! We should really not be lazy right now! Our new teacher is coming!" squeaked Lucy running in the gym after she gave the 'soup' to Mr Williams.

Just then a blonde guy around the age 18 walked in the gym wearing seat pants and a jacket. He walked to the front of the class despite the stares he got, and blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. All eyes turned to him.

"Listen up you pack of humans, I'm your new P.E teacher, Mr Vash Zwingli and you'll be listening to everything I say or you shall face the consequences." He shouted glaring at some students making every shudder a bit.

"Whaaaaat? You're our new P.E teacher, but you are so short. We should get a more heroic teacher!" exclaimed one of the American students.

Vash twitched a bit thinking on how stupidly incredible that the American has almost the similar attitude as a certain American.

"Yeah!, Agreed another student who was English, are you messing with us kid because how can you be a teacher when you're younger than us. Don't tell me you're just like Mr Williams and Mr Kirkland?"

"hahahaha, how the heck will you punish us if we don't listen to you Mr Zwingli, mocked a German student who claimed he was Prussian, are you going to feed us baby food that taste like pumpkins?

A couple students snickered at this making vash lose his temper completely. He grabbed out his rifle and shot at the 'Prussian' student barely missing by a hair's length.

The room immediately fell quiet and the Prussian student froze up looking like he is about to faint from shock.

"Look you human punks, anymore disrespect will send you to an early grave and even the principle won't be able to stop me from blasting you to bits. Shooting counts as a simple punishment to those who knows me knowing that I nuke whoever come across my territories without permission. Any question?" Vash grumbled menacingly pointing his rifle at anyone who showed any sign of laughter.

"Um, Mr Zwingli, asked an Italian student, why did you call us humans, aren't you human as well like us?"

That took him by surprise by a bit and realized his mistake on almost revealing who he is. "S-stop asking me questions and let's start already! Girls versus boys in dodge ball and the girls get the first shot!

"whaaaat!" grumbled the boys

"Did you say something and would you mind speaking louder? Vash answered them pointing his rifle at them.

"The boys shook their heads and continued to play almost getting shot every time they get a girl out or hit them in the face accidently making some cry. It appears Mr Zwingli has a soft spot for girls and doesn't shoot at any of them.

By the end of the game, the girls won and the boys were panting on the ground exhausted at both getting and dodging the balls from the girls and dodging bullets from Mr Zwingli as he shot at them every time they get a girl out form the opposing team.

'So not awesome…"mumbled the 'Prussian exhaustedly collapsing onto the ground.

"Too bad!" exclaimed a Hungarian girl saying it in a sing song voice.

Usually they would argue (but the Prussian never wins) , but they were both too tired to even shout at each other much less move or swing a fist for the Prussian.

"Go back and change from your gym clothes and don't do anything that will make me want to shoot at you" demanded vash pulling out two more guns from god-knows-where.

"yesssss"

"the girls walked into their change room chatting about how cute the new teachers were while the boys trudged(crawled) back into their change room mumbling quietly that they're not going to last through the year if that is their teacher for P.E.

After they finished changing they grabbed their duffel bag and walked silently back to homeroom. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a small girl of 14 years in a pink dress holding a lunch box.

"Hi big brother, you forgot your lunch so I brought it to you!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"Thanks Lilli, that means a lot" Vash shot out a small smile taking the lunchbox.

The French student went over to Lilli dragging a Chinese student behind him to flirt with Lilli since he is too scared to approach Mr Zwingli by himself

"Hey cutie, want to eat with us during lunch, we have Romantic surprise today!" he grabbed her hands winking at her while the Chinese student behind him face palmed and growled some curses surprisingly in French.

"Uh Gustave, we should be really going now.." muttered the Chinese student tugging on Gustave's shirt nervously glancing at Mr Zwingli who looked like he could murder someone right on the spot.

"Hush now ma fleur, je suis avec la belle dame maintenent, I'll fuck you later a night okay?" Gustave whispered romantically gazing deep into Lilli's eye making her blush.

"we should really go, he glanced at Mr Zwingli who was more mad then before, he tugged on Gustave's shirt harder, and I'm not your play toy!" he shouted with a small blush on his face still trying to pry Gustave away from Lilli hoping that they will get away soon enough before they both find a bullet through their heads.

"Yes, I think you should listen to your friend there French bastard" growled Vash with pure murder in his eyes. Not even Lilli can stop him from killing those two.

In the end, after class, let's just say those two got sent to the nurse's office with injuries. (Especially Gustave.)

…

**A/N: So, what do you think of it? Sorry for not updating, got stupid project to work on. Hope you like it and please R&R!**


	5. nurse office with hungary and taiwan

Nurse office with Taiwan and Hungary!

"I told you we should have left and it's YOUR entire fault that we ended up like this." yelled the Chinese student angrily smacking Gustave on the head.

"Ouch!"cried out Gustave "gentle with the wounds Alex, I got a pretty big bruise on my head from the bashing of his gun. By the way, why do you have wounds too, he was trying to kill me wasn't he?"

"I tried to stop him from shooting you and bashing your head in." replied Alex rubbing his wound he got on his are from a bullet grazing it slightly.

"Aaaaw, est mon petite ange worried about me?" cooed Gustave making Alex blush slightly. "But I could have, managed fine without you."

"Yeah, you'll manage fine right in heaven." Alex rolled his eyes at him kicking him again with his good leg which wasn't bruised.

"But I just had to spread my love to her! Her petite beauty reminded me of you!" he whined with a puppy look making Alex flinch a bit in disgust. 'Do I look 13 years old to you?" asked Alex angrily glaring at Gustave boring a hole in him.

"Well you could pass for a 16 years old babe if you put on some makeup." Gustave replied getting another smack in the head.

'Just keep your effing mouth shut before the nurse get here"

"Ouch that hurts my heart, you don't treat Thomas this way? Is it because ehe took away your innocence?" Gustave smirked making a innocent face.

"If you won't shut up right now, I'll be the one making sure your soul gets to hell" Alex grabbed his collar and hissed in his face. For a thin feminine guy, he's quite strong. He would have gotten a punch in the face if the school nurses hadn't stepped in.

"No fighting in here!" A woman wearing a nurse outfit with a orange petunia on her hair. "ooh, how did you get injuries like that?" commented another younger woman that looks around 18 with a lily in her hair.

"Gustave tried to flirt with Mr Zwingli's sister and got the beating of his life from that." Explained Alex sighing.

"Figures much" thought Elizaveta to herself.

'Are the two of you beautiful fleurs are the new nurses Ms Hedevary and Ms Wang?" purred Gustave

"Now Ms just makes me sound old!" laughed Elizaveta. "Just call us Miss elizaveta and Ms mei lin.

"So we got two boys this time eh? Cute ones at that." Mei lin giggled and it might have thought a trick of light to Alex but he swore Mei lin had a camera and ropes behind her.

Elizaveta grabbed out a chair and sat down looking up and down at the two boys' think of 'certain' things of those two together. "Now tell me about yourselves and I appreciate if you add a lot of love life news in there as well." She smiled at them nicely with a hidden motive underneath that smile.

Before Alex could even stop him Gustave exposed all the secrets of affairs around the school. Especially about Alex.

"-and I mean Thomas got so mad at me after he found out I forced Alex to go in bed with me. He barged in the room, waited until Alex at least put on a shirt and carried him off bridal style making alex look even more like a girl! He won't it me even give him a piggy back!" by then, Alex was blushing more than before.

"Boys, would you mind doing both your nurses a big favour?" smiled Elizaveta evily.

'We'll do anything Madame!" winked Gustave. Elizaveta motioned Gustave to come whispering the plan in his ears leaving a very confused Alex on the bed. Gustave smiled wickedly rubbing his hands together and replied, "Yes, I would like that very much. It's nice how you see my way of amour."

"Do I help with anything?" asked Alex innocently making things even sweeter. "Of course sweetie, you'll be playing a big part." Mei lin grinned and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a cloth. Gustave jumped on him handcuffing his hands behind his back. Before Alex could even scream out loud, he grabbed the gag and stuffed it in held together with tape.

Alex struggled to get away but with no avail. He sent a what-the-fuck-in-your-right-mind-are-you-doing stare. "aaaw, don't stare at me like that Mon petit fleur, that makes me want to fuck you even harder!" cooed Gustave in a sing-songy voice stroking Alex's cheek. Alex let out a muffled scream and thrashed around even harder.

"Good work Gustave, now take of his clothes and put these 'accessories' on him." congratulated Hungary having another gleam in her eyes.

Gustave, with his awesome amour power stripped down alex in 10 seconds leaving him stark naked on the bed. He took out the gag and met with a full blast of curses.

" What the hell you bastard? Untie me and give me back my clothes! Uh- what are you holding, and wy the fuck are you smiling that way. Uh oh."

Alex scooted away to the far edge of the bed looking at him with pleading eyes not o do anything.

"What's wrong mon fleur, it's just a little accessory. We're dressing you like a kitty cat. "After saying that, he grabbed Alex put on the collar and the cat ears making a lot of body and skin touches. Cough* Taiwan and Hungary beside them were busy snapping pictures for the yaoi fan club with drools on their face.

"Now don't you look lovely." Gustave stroked Alex's cheek carefully not letting his finger get bitten by him each time he tries to touch him.

"Ok, if we're done, give me back my clothes right now and you won't have to wake up dead next morning." Growled Alex trying to shake off the hand cuffs.

Gustave being gustave ignored him and went on with his idea. "Aren't you missing a tail as well kitty? Why don't I attach one for you?" He held up a fake tail with something attached to the end. (which was not string…)

"Keep that away from me! There's something effing attached in the end." Alex thrashed around uselessly under gustave's firm grip. Once you got him going with his perverted fantasies, you can't stop him at all.

"Oh this? This is just a special something to upgrade your emotions a bit. Now we just need to stick this in and you'll be perfect. Hehehehe" His creepy face that rivals France's turned on frightening Alex and making Taiwan and Hungary intently watching even more.

Then he pushed it in forcefully. And you could hear Alex's scream all the way.

….

**Poor Alex. Gustave is like France number two. Teeheee. I know im paranoid. I'm also going to write a fanfic of the capitals and states and provinces of the world for hetalia. Or maybe just the provinces of Canada and the states of America.**

**Read and review! **


	6. History with Misscough Mr China

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated forever! Workloads increased at school and we had the science fair, and track and field going on! I also had to work on some other fanfics! I promise I'll update more frequently than before since summer is coming!**

…**.**

History with China!

"Arrrgh, gym was torture! Mr Zwingli is a devil!" a male student grumbled then flopped onto his desk.

"What do you mean? I thought Mr Zwingli was really nice and _cute_!" a girl giggled back and took the seat next to him. "I wonder when the new history teacher is coming?"

The boy groaned. "If this teacher is as crazy as the other one, I might just suicide right now."

"He/she might not be that bad." The girl reassured him. "By the way, where's Gustave and Alex?"

"Hohohoho! They might be doing something naughty!" mused out a Japanese student. (Why am I not surprised?)

"Don't you dare say that!" an English student stormed towards them with a murderous aura.

"Aaaaaw, is our Thomas jealous?"

"Shut the f*** up Kaorin. I'll kill that frog face if he goes anywhere near him!"

Kaorin's smile turned wider. "Are you upset that Frenchie will take away Alex-chan away from you? He is popular with the ladies after all and they both look sexy together!" (OMG YAOI!)

"KAORIN, YOU BAST-SLAMMM!" Interrupting Thomas's angry outburst, the door suddenly slammed open revealing a woman or is it man?

"Um, are you our new history teacher?" asked Kaorin

The teacher looked at them with cool eyes and answered, "why yes, I'm Mr Wang. I'll be your new history teacher from now on."

Silent murmurs spread throughout the room. A Icelandic student slowly raised her hand and asked, "Um, don't you mean Miss? You are a female aren't you?"

Wang slammed the attendance against the table, emitting an killing aura. "I am a man Miss. Just so ou know…"

"Oh I'm so sorry Proffesor!"

"Are you sure you're a man? You look pretty much like a chick just like Alex!" the german-er Prussian student snorted out. That was the final straw. A wok flew out of no where and barely missed he Prussian student by an inch.

"Now, we don't want trouble do we?"

"Y-yes Mr Wang…"

…..

…..

"Are we missing anyone by any chance?" China asked his students who half were taking pictures of him, looking intently at him and of course, the one Prussian who is still scared to shit.

"Oh yes! Gustave Monclair and Alex Zhou are at the nurse office!" Kaorin replied smugly.

Thomas abruptly stood up and stormed out of the classroom murmuring curses very much like 'that English Bastard' we all know.

" um, where is he going?" Yao asked curiously.

"Oh, he's just going to fight for love again!" Sophie (the Hungarian student) mused out.

"Okay, well let's get back to class. Now can anyone tell me the Axis group from world war two?" Yao looked around the room and picked on the Italian student who, unlike his brother, was actually awake for the lesson and paying attention.

"It were the Sushi closet perverts, Potato bastards, and us Italians."

" Um, I think you mean the Japanese, the Germans , and the Italians."

"That's what I just said!" the Italian student said angrily.

'Why does he remind him of Romano so much?' Yao sighed and continued on with the lesson. "Anyway, can anyone name the Allies as well?"

The loud American student (Steve) frantically waved his hand in the air while his other hand occupied a hamburger. (No surprise there)

"Yes, Steve?"

"It's the Commies, the Chinese, the frenchies, the English, and the heros! Us American!" Steve announced proudly and continued to eat his burger.

"You idiot! You missed another country!" Carlos (Cuban student) yelled and banged his fist against the table.

"Really? You sure? Maybe it's a ghost!"

"You Americans are really pigheaded da?"

"Oh yeah Commie? If our so smart, then you tell me which country it is!"

"It's Canada." One of the Canadian students answered quietly. (Eric)

"What? Ve~?"

"Um, it's Canada!" Eric squeaked out a bit louder but still very silent.

"Vhat?"

"Its- ITS CANDA YOU STUPID DUMBASSES! CANADA EST LE SECONDE GRAND PAYS DU LA MONDE! THE COUNTRY THAT SPEAKS FRENCH AND ENGLISH? YOU ASSHOLES ARE SUCH IDIOTS!" Elana(a Canadian Quebecois student) screeched out then threw her textbook at the American who snickered was laughing at her.

"ow…"

'Serves you right you dumb American! Tabarnak! How can you not know where the hell Canada is?"

"C-calm down Ana!" Eric stuttered out. She glared at the frightened other Canadian with such evil aura, it even makes Russia jealous.

"NO YOU SHUT UP ERIC! YOU'VE BEEN BULLIED FOR TOO LONG! YOU NEED TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF AND YOUR COUNTRY!"

"Well Canada isn't that popular so of course no one knows about it." Steve shrugged it off like an idiot he is.

That just snapped the line of sanity in Elana's head.

"WHY YOU!"

"Miss Elana, please put the desk donwn!"

"gaaaaaaah!"

….

….

"..And we'll leave our lessons here for now. Rememeber to read chapter 3!"

"yes…"

The students hurriedly packed their stuff to leave this insane asylum quickly(yes, including the one injured American) and hopefully to get out alive. Just about when Carlos was about to leave, the door slammed open revealing three figures and one extremely injured one.

"Sorry we missed the class Carlos!" Alex piped out,. "We ran into some difficulties along the way…Um, Tom, you can stop strangling Gustave now."

"Not until that whore learns his lesson."

'Oh, so you are the three missing hmmm?" China asked as seeing the three new students entering his class.

"Yes teacher!" Gustave answered cheerily as he snapped out of his beaten state. " You are quite a beautiful lady ma'am." He gave China a rose from god-knows where and sent a dazzling smile as a true French man.

"…."

*cue flying wok-BAM!

"Ow!"

…**.**

**Please review! Also, help me decide on which country's should do which class!**


	7. Dance with pedI mean Spain!

**Yayz! Its finally summer! I'll be updating sooner but I have to work on my other fics as well… Anyway, I still need to decide who will the textile teacher… Help! **

**Okay, here it is!**

…**..**

Dance with Spain!

"Yayz…Its finally a class I'll enjoy!," Gustave mumbled appily, then looked at Alex with a possessive smirk, ", and spend some time with my petit fleur!"

Alex just smacked Gustave and kicked him in the shin. "Shut up Gustave, haven't you learned your lesson from the beating already? Sigh, why am I even here?"

" If you don't want to be here, why are you taking it?"

"Because of a dare…"

"ah."

Suddenly the door slammed open and from it, waltzed in a handsome (cough*sexy) Spaniard with a goofy grin on his face. "Good morning my adorable students!" Each student had the same thought in mind, "WTF"

"Um, are you the Dance teacher?" Lucy squeaked out fearfully, partially because of the sudden dramatic (and slightly creepy cough* paedophilic entrance) and how man looked like a sex god.

" Si! I am your new teacher, Antonio ferandez Carreido! You can call me boss! I don't like formalities kay?~3

"Sure…" they all mumbled. An awkward silence pregnant the air, the atmosphere was quite heavy and tense right now. If you were a bright person, you' would have noticed, but can't say that for our Spaniard friend over here.

"Fu? Come one class, get a partner! We're doing tango!" He cheered out as if nothing was wrong.

" Um teache-Boss? We don't have enough girls…"

Antonio stared at him with his trademark smile then said what everyone dreaded to hear. "then some boys can pair up with boys then, kay?"

Everyone rushed to get a partner, since no one with asane mind wanted to get paired up with…shudders* the mini-france, Gustave.

Luckily this time, Alex managed to pair up with Lucy, who of course is the polar opposite of the frog face. The unlucky leftover pair which are Gustave and Alex's over-protective friend, Richard, who hates Gustave's guts and wants to dance on his grave.

"WHY THE HELL AM I WITH THIS BASTARD!" They both screeched at the same time. Both looked at each other with pure loathe and if looks could kill, everyone would have been dead already. "Whats wrong my adorable students?"

"I am not pairing up with the perverted frog face!" Richard screamed at Spain . "yeah, that un-romantic tea leech is not going to be _ma partenaire !"_

"Oh are youi two mad?" Antonio asked innocently.

"What does it look like?"

Spain thought for a bit before coming up with a solution. If Romano were here, let's say he would get sent to the ER. This is clearly not a solution that our little Italian enjoys but does Spain know that? Just don't even answer… "Heres a happy charm! Fusosososososososo!"

"…"

"Fusososososososososo"

"…."

"Fusososososososososososo"

"…."

"Fusosos- Gyaaaah!" A head out of nowhere collided with Spain's stomach, sending him flying across the room. A "CHIGI!" was heard along with the attack.

"Antonio, you bastrado! How dare you show French Slut my baby pictures and torture other people with your idiotic happy gay charm!" (No offense to Homosexuals) A young man of 19-20 screeched profanities at the teacher, while only wearing a soccer jersey with a soccer ball in his arms.

"Wha? Lovino! Wh-why?" The Italian only snorted at his plead and continued ranting, "You f*** already know bastardo! Damn that frog is going to die!"

"Um, Lovi, we're in the middle of class right now…"

Lovino stopped his ranting and looked around, realizing what the bastard said was true. He immediately turned to a shade of red (or Roma Tomato as Spain calls it) and swore. "Damn Antonio, why didn't you say so?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you the whole time!" he squeaked out, hoping not to anger the Italian …AGAIN.

"Um boss, who's this?' Alex asked innocently. Lovino's gaze softened when his sight fell onto the Chinese boy (mainly because he and China get along well) . 'I'm Lovino Vargas, your new Soccer coach. I'll put this issue aside..for now. Spain you pedo, you made them call you boss?"

"But its cute!" Spain whimpered.

Lovino just che'd and made his way towards the door. "I'll forgive you for now but show any pictures to disgusting French perverts and I'll use your head as fertilizer!" He slammed the door and stormed back to the fields.

"…"

"Now children, time to dance!"

….

"I really hate you, you know?' Richard hissed ferociously. "Gustave rolled his eyes. "I know, you told me that 39 times for the past 1 hour and a half already! Just give it up; we only have few more minutes left of class!'

Richard just let out an 'hmph' and continued the dance which consists of stomping on gustave's foot every 3 minutes…

Finally, the bell rang and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Everyone scurried out to lunch, leaving the hell hole behind.

"Hey, Gustave, Richard, can I talk to you for a minute."

Both boys looked at each other nervously then walked back towards the teacher.

"Are we in trouble boss?" Richard asked nervously. (What did you expect from an ace student?) Spain just smiled at them, "No of course not! I just want to congratulate you guys on your brilliant dancing skills! I never knew you could get along so well!"

Gustave only rubbed his bruised foot and mumbled, "Right. Well."

JusT as spain bent down to check what was wrong with his student's foot, photos of Lovino spilled from his pocket.

Richard shakingly picked it up and yelled, "what the bloody hell is this?'

Not fazed by the obvious anger, Spain answered cheerfully, "Oh, those are baby photos of Lovino! Isn't he adorable? Do you want some?"

Gustave being the sick pervert he is immediately shook his head. Just as Spain was about to hand him a photo, the door slammed open and a angry voice screeched out.

"ANTONIO YOU SON OF A B****!"


End file.
